


Daylight

by islandgurrl1999



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: But I just HAAD to give these boys a happy ending XD, But have fun everyone!, Damn, I meant to kind of make it angsty, M/M, Mostly fluffy!, Sorry it sucks!, Teresa is briefly briefly metioned, that was a long tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgurrl1999/pseuds/islandgurrl1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic for the song "Daylight" by Maroon 5. The story is Newtmas all da waaayy, so if you ain't into that, why the hell are you in the story section for Thomas/Newt stories? I don't have a clue, but maybe this story will make you looove it! Anyways, so go ahead and read it, peeps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back my lovelies. Recently, I've just been reading a bunch of Newtmas stories and making appearances in comments, but I whipped this one out literally in 20 minutes. So it's probably 20 minute crappy, but eh. Not my best work either guys lol But I'm working on a special Christmas story in which Newt pretends to be Thomas' boyfriend for Teresa's Christmas party, so yeah. Keep an eye out for that one, I'll post it closer to Christmas! XD So enjoy!!

_Here I am waiting; I’ll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

To say that Thomas Greene was a player was a major understatement. The 22 year old brunette slept with pretty much anything that had a pulse! He was certainly a catch, with a tanned, perfectly toned body, moles scattered across his handsome face, and a smile that all the girls (and some guys) would die for.

 

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

 

Sometimes, Thomas wondered what decisions led him to this place. In Newt’s bed, with the blonde sleeping peacefully in his arms.

 

_This is our last night but it’s late_

_And I’m trying not to sleep_

The boy was beautiful, this much Thomas knew. With his golden hair that looked different colors when the light hit it just right, the warm brown eyes that people wanted to get lost in, and a slim, petite body that was just begging to be ravished. But there was something else that drew Thomas to him.

_‘Cause I know, when I wake_

_I will have to slip away_

Newt’s soul was beautiful. His spirit was perfect. Everything about him screamed that he was the embodiment of innocence. Until last night, that is.

 

_And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go_

_But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close_

At that moment, Newt drew in a breath, nestling his head into Thomas’ chest and curling in deeper. Guilt wracked the brunette and he tensed a little when Newt clutched at his hand.

 

_‘Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Thomas had no problem breaking hearts; he did it all the time! So why was this any different? It wasn’t, Thomas decided firmly, trying not to notice how Newt’s eyelashes rested so beautifully on his pale cheekbones or how pink and full his lips looked or how the breaths coming out of his nose was the most holy sound Thomas had ever come to hear.

 

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

 

The sun started to peek into the curtains, causing a morning light to cast even more beauty on the sleeping boy in his arms. Thomas’ eyes widened in panic, he needed to leave, but he couldn’t.

 

_This is way too hard_

_‘Cause I know, when the sun comes up_

_I will leave, this is my last glance_

_That will soon be memory_

Thomas quickly and gently disengaged himself from Newt, and hurried down the hall and into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and splashed water on his face, spreading his hands over his face and running them through his hair.

 

_And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go_

_But tonight I’m going to hold you so close_

_‘Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

A million thoughts rushed through his head. What about that girl, Theresa? Who was waiting for him at his apartment? How could he, the playboy that he is, settle down with someone? He couldn’t! Newt was way too good for that!

_I never it want it to stop_

_Because I don’t wanna start all over_

_Start all over_

He ran his hands through his thick, chestnut hair before considering the basic dilemma. Could he live without Newt?

 

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it’s all that I want_

_All that I want, all that I want_

No, he decided. He knew he was being a selfish son of a bitch and that Newt deserved so much better, but he wasn’t letting the blonde go. Ever, if he had a say in it. He unlocked the door and strode back into the bedroom. But what he saw made his heart break a thousand times more.

 

_And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go_

_But tonight I’m gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Newt was sitting in the middle of the bed, sheets wrapped around his bare waist, knees up to his chest, crying. The sight froze Thomas in the doorway and he watched in shock as silent sobs shook Newt’s small frame and tears dropped from his amber eyes onto the blankets underneath him. He was shaking his head and whispering to himself, but each whispered phrase that Thomas couldn’t hear just made Newt cry harder.

 

_Cause in the daylight we’ll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

A small gasp of a cry from Newt finally shook Thomas out of his stupor and he rushed over to Newt, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. _Newt, baby, are you okay?_ Newt looked up at him, amber eyes filled with tears and confusion. _Wh-what? I…I thought you…left me…_ Thomas could’ve slapped himself. _Newt, never, never. I could never ever leave you. I was just in the bathroom, you silly boy._ Newt sniffled and wiped away some of his tears before giving Thomas a watery smile. _I think I love you, Tommy._ Thomas smiled back, happily. _I know I love you, Newt._ Then, he took Newt in his arms and they made love once more before cuddling in the warm sunlight, basking in the heat. And it was perfect, except for one thing. Thomas had that blasted Maroon 5 song stuck in his head.


End file.
